Report
by texaswookie
Summary: Ultimate Nick Fury listens to the report of someone from another dimension doing S.H.I.E.L.D's job and he ain't happy.


As usual I own nothing of the universes being used. I mean seriously someone besides Peter Parker shooting the webs?

* * *

General Nicholas Fury was a dark skinned man with an eye-patch who was currently looking out a window as he tried to hold his temper over the latest screw up that the ever increasing number of super humans that were always popping up all over the planet. He turned away from his view out the window of the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier to look at the men that had brought this latest super human cluster fuck.

The agent that had brought him this latest mess swallowed nervously. Fury grumbled a bit as he looked the team leader over. The man had a long way to go before he was ready to fill the shoes of Coulson. Agent Wyatt Wingfoot had been recruited right out of college and had so far served with an impressive record having risen pretty fast for a guy only a year or two out of college.

"So give it to me in brief Wings, just what happened out there?" The man said angrily as he rose to his feet and glared at the agent. "Do you have any idea how big of a mess this has caused?" He demanded, as he nodded toward several screens that dotted the room. Each one was tuned to a different station where various images of a group of young women wielding a wide variety of weapons could be seen battling things he couldn't identify.

"From what I have been able to see we have not one, but two teams of unknown super-humans doing our jobs and protecting the planet." The general growled at the hapless agent. "Now you better have a real good explanation for this mess. When this over you may want to wish that you went the same way as your superiors did."

"Uh yes sir." The agent said nervously. "As you know our mission was to quietly move into the neighborhood and apprehend a group of unknowns that had become people of interest to SHIELD."

"Yeah, we wanted to ask them if they knew about the people that were being ritually murdered in the area." Nick said as he glared at the man in annoyance.

"Yes sir, well it so happens that when we got there they were in the midst of opening another one of these portals of theirs. We held back with the intention of finding out just what it was that they were using these portals for and see if they couldn't be used for moving men and material from one place to another. After we had observed them and sure that they were going to remain in place we were then to move in and apprehend them."

"Yeah, something like that could have halved my operating expenses budget." Fury retuned to the man his ever present scowl deepening. "So how did an observation mission along with a snatch and grab turn into some sort of media circus with us looking like idiots?"

Wingfoot shifted his feet a bit uncomfortably. "Well sir you see some of the men were startled by the portal and what came through it. The things that came through were some kind of humanoid reptile beings that had more fangs and claws on them than most monster film creatures did. The surprise was enough for them to squeeze on their triggers and alert them to our presence. They did something that had the men that had fired to be thrown through the building and land in the street. The creatures that came through were all impervious to our guns. No matter what was being fired it was as if there was nothing to it. The first few lines were ripped to shreds by their telekinetic or the claws that those things had. We were in the process of being pushed back when the portal opened again and two teams came through."

"The command team was made up of a girl guessed to be in her late teens to early twenties, went by the name Dawn." He nodded as an image of a young girl with light brown hair and sky blue eyes. "She was followed by what might have been team leader. Went by the name Zander or something similar". He said nodding to one of the few males in the group. Shaggy hair and an eye patch being the most notable features on a rather ordinary face. "These two established themselves as a base group and were then followed by about a dozen more girls carrying a variety of medieval weaponry. The girl did something because the portal that the creatures had used actually grew in size. After that the girl which we nicknamed portal and the man who we nicknamed mini fury dug themselves in with the girls and a blonde woman led several more young women through. The blonde seemed to pretty much wave at Mini Fury and then took off.

"Believing this to be some sort of foothold situation we requested backup. We got it in three Giant Men and Captain America. The blonde ignored them while Mini-Fury went and sent some of his people to stop the Giant Men."

"And just what was this blonde and her people doing that they didn't think that Captain America and three Giant Men were important enough for them to worry about?" Fury growled angrily at the thought that one of his Ultimates wasn't even a blip on the radar for these people. "I thought none of the weapons were effecting them?"

"They were destroying the army of creatures that had managed to slip through the portal before the team of unknowns managed to cut them off." Wingfoot said grudgingly. "We're still not sure just how it is that they managed that one since they were all using swords and axes. The most advanced piece of tech was a crossbow and even those were doing more damage than our state of the art weaponry. At least with agent Barton they're rigged with advanced tech."

"What were they made of?"

"Stark is still running tests on it to see what it is that he can find on its composition. Unfortunately their methods weren't exactly quiet."

"You could say that again." Fury said with a cold glare. "How many gas stations ended up getting blown up anyways? "

"Four gas stations, 12 convenience stores, a Wal-Mart, a K-Mart, a Target, a mall, and an assortment of other stores." Wyatt rattled off to the director.

"Were you trying to outdo the Hulk in the amount of property damage?" Fury asked.

" The mall was destroyed because the one of the giant men tried to grab the man. Several of the young women helping with guard took exception to him grabbing the man and they attacked the giant man."

By throwing him into a building? Furious asked dubiously. "How bad was the damage?"

"To him or the mall?"

"Falling through a building shouldn't have hurt him too badly." Fury said with a shrug.

"Except these girls all seemed to have a degree of enhanced strength." The agent said. "Now imagine a small group of super strong girls tackling you with everything that they have."

Fury winced at that as he recalled the damage that had been done to Pym when Rogers arrested him, and that had only been Rodgers H"ow bad?" He finally asked.

"All the bones in both of his hands were shattered, he lost ten teeth, a broken nose, his throat was nearly caved in, and had several blades of various types and sizes slammed into his joints. They're still operating on him trying to see if they can figure out how bad the damage is." Wingfoot explained with a shrug.

"As soon as he gets out have him dictate a report to the abilities that these girls displayed." Fury ordered. "A giant man hadn't been hurt that bad since Pym was on the front lines. "What else happened."

"Well the Mini-Fury somehow convinced the other two Giant Men to not only back off but to follow his orders. We're having professor Xavier and Emma Frost coming in to examine them for mental manipulations that might explain why they did as they did."

"So we have an army or reptile like things on one side with about 50 girls that appear to come from multiple nationalities led by a blonde in designer clothes and some punk that has mental powers. Where was Cap during all of this?"

"Fighting the girl in designer clothes." Wingfoot said as he nodded to one of the t.v's that showed the blonde and Captain America duking it out. The girl was obviously stronger more agile and maybe faster. Captain America on the other hand had more combat experience, training, and was controlling the battleground as best as he could. He winced as he watched Cap take a particularly nasty punch that sent him up and flying. Instead of following up though the girl was busy snapping the necks of some of the creatures. She ended up rolling with a punch that Cap sent at her.

"Who won?" He asked curiously wondering what the fallout from that was going to be. Captain America, the only known successful Super Soldier just got his ass kicked by a woman that looked like she should be on Stark's arm instead of trading punches with the living legend. A lot of people were going to have trouble taking him serious when those sorts of things were happening.

"They got separated by the army of whatever those things were." Wingfoot admitted. "By the time that the Captain was close enough, the unknowns were heading back through the portal that they had come through." He showed an image of Captain America throwing his shield in the direction of the retreating figures. The blonde was amongst the rear guard though, and brought some sort of ax like weapon up between herself and the incoming spinning disc. The shield clanged off of her weapon and bounced back toward a surprised looking Captain America who barely caught the shield quickly enough on its rebound.

"There's no way that we can cover this up is there?" Fury said dejectedly. "The whole world saw those things, and they also saw an entire army of girls that had the potential of Captain America. What country has that kind of potential anyways?"

"None that we know of that's who. We saw girls from nearly every country represented there. I saw Russian, Italian, American, British, Japanese, Chinese, Taiwan, Mexican, French, Australian, Egyptian, Middle East, and a few that I couldn't recognize off of the top of my head. Thanks to this mess I now have to investigate the United Nations, and see if they have a super soldier program and just what it is that they think that they're doing making kids do their work."

"Have you managed to ID any of them, particularly the man and the blonde. The pair of them seem way to comfortable with each other. I bet the both of them have a lot of answers to some questions of mine." Fury said as he enlarged to images of the pair in question as he eyed them speculatively, his mind whirling with the possibilities that they represented for him.

"That's just it sir, we ran their prints, facial imaging, vocal patterns, blood and anything and everything else that could be tested was tested to find out who they are."

"So what's the holdup, why aren't they in a cell waiting for interrogation already?" Fury asked coolly, not liking where this was going one bit.

"According to the science people there's nothing there for them to work with. It's as if none of them ever existed. Wingfoot explained to the man.

"Which means that they and their entire team must be black ops." Fury said with a grunt. That meant that the search for them was going to be difficult but not impossible. No one could hide from the eyes of SHIELD no matter how much they tried to. "What about you Natasha, has the Black Widow heard of anyone matching those jokers descriptions?"

"Nyet Genera,"l Natasha said as she stepped out of the shadows. "There has never been even a hint of anyone like either of them or the group that they seem to be leading." The redheaded spy frowned, not liking to admit that there was someone that she didn't have information on. It was her job to know all of the secrets that were out there.

"Your telling me some blonde girl with a fancy axe was able to meet Captain effin America blow for blow and we have no idea who she is?" Fury spat out at the hapless pair. "Someone has managed to find a way to mass produce the super soldier formula or something similar and all you can tell me is that you have no idea who they work for or where they come from? I've got people asking me questions lots of questions about this group. They want the girl that did portals, they want the blonde that could hold her own against Cap, and they want their leader. They really want this guy." Fury said pointing to a picture of the other one eyed man. "Now how are you going to do that so that I can keep my ass out of the fire?"

"We have Thor and a few others looking into the area hoping to find some sort of energy trail from their portal." Wingfoot said nervously.

"If there is some other super soldier program out there then I shall find it general." Natasha promised.

"Then get to it." Fury snarled at them. "I don't want to hear from either of you until you've brought me something concrete. And no, Thor's talking of hunters of the dammned does not count as decent information." He added in before the man could say anything. "Now get out there and find me these people Widow. I want to know who they are where they are now and how to get them either on the Ultimates or in a cell. I don't need free roaming agents like them running about." The deadly redhead nodded her heads in understanding before she sauntered out of the room.

"As for you." Fury said directing his attention to the SHIELD agent. "Pack your bags your heading for New York."

"Sir?" Wyatt asked nervously.

"I want you to be around as a buddy for one Johnny Jonathan Storm to hang out with." The SHIELD director informed the agent. "Tag you're it. Here's the file study it and know it by the end of the week I want you in his circle of friends by the end of the month I want the two of you to be doing everything together. "

"Sir, this means I'll have to go back to high school though." Wyatt said in surprise.

"Good maybe you'll learn something, now get out of here." Fury said turning his back on the agent and looking out the window. He barely even noticed him leave. He was thinking as to just where this latest group of meta humans had disappeared to. If he could get his hands on the formula or whatever that changed them it would be great. Men that could use mental abilities to persuade enemy to stand down combined with women that could fight. He had a whole list of agents that such a procedure would be useful for. He was going to find them and then he was going to make them work for him. It was what he did he found the heroes and found ways to make them dance to his tune.

* * *

Buffy Summers grinned as she saw Xander and Dawn doing a celebratory joint Snoopy Dance. The demon army that had been jumping from dimension to dimension had been fun to take out. The group had tried to take their dimension, but had found themselves unable to deal with the full might of an organized Watcher's Council with a few thousand Slayers for their army. The demons had tucked and run so fast it had been humorous. Not about to let them getaway Xander and Buffy had Dawn redirect the demons away and into another dimension so that they could stomp them someplace that wasn't their home turf.

The only problem had been in chasing them down and stomping them when they had come upon a reality where there were giants and guys about twice the regular strength of most people. Still she had to admit it had been an interesting fight. She doubted that there was anything to wrong with what they had done now that the demons were shut down and she was back in her home dimension.

Still she doubted that there was anything that was going to happen from that. Sure they had some forces kind of waiting for them, but nothing that they hadn't been able to deal with. And she really doubted that there was anything that she would have to worry about from that place again.

"Hey Buffy get up here. You stopped that wannabe super hero, you should be dancing with the rest of us." Xander told his friend, who shook her head at him before leaping up to join her friend and little sister in their crazy little dance routine. The Scoobies had won and now it was time to party she would worry about the weird guys from another world another day. If they ever crossed paths that is.


End file.
